1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in particular to a chemical bottle for an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus, which is provided for a chemical for cleaning/disinfecting an endoscope, and an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscopes used in a medical field are cleaned and disinfected using an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus each time endoscopy is done. A disinfecting liquid for disinfection is generally prepared by pouring a concentrated disinfecting chemical charged in advance in a chemical bottle into a diluting tank and diluting the concentrated disinfecting chemical with diluting liquid such as water. In this case, if the diluting liquid is supplied after the concentrated disinfecting chemical is poured into the diluting tank, the diluting tank may deteriorate. Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-261683 discloses a technique for preparing a disinfecting liquid by, upon detection of supply of a predetermined amount of diluting liquid to a diluting tank by a sensor disposed on a wall surface of the diluting tank, stopping the supply of the diluting liquid and supplying a concentrated disinfecting liquid from a chemical bottle, and when supply of a predetermined amount of the concentrated disinfecting liquid is detected by the sensor, stopping the supply of the concentrated disinfecting liquid.